1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a display apparatus and, in particular, relates to a display apparatus including a transparent display panel on which indexes are formed and an indicator which is disposed on the rear surface side of the transparent display panel and indicates the indexes.
2. Description of the Related Art
A display apparatus shown in FIG. 4, for example, is proposed as the aforesaid display apparatus (a patent document 1). As shown in the figure, a display apparatus 100 includes a transparent display panel 3, an indicator 8, a printed board 5, a movement 7 and an LED 6 for the transparent display panel serving as a light source.
The transparent display panel 3 is configured by a light guide member formed by translucent resin. The transparent display panel includes a display panel main body 32, which is arranged in a manner that indexes such as characters and graduations 31 are printed by white on the rear surface side thereof, and a guide portion 33 which is provided beneath the display panel main body 32 and protrudes toward the rear surface side.
The indicator 8 is disposed on the rear surface side of the display panel main body 32 and indicates the index. The printed board 5 is disposed on the rear surface side of the indicator 8. The movement 7 for rotating the indicator 8 is mounted on the rear surface of the printed board 5 and the LED 6 for the transparent display panel for illuminating the transparent display panel 3 is mounted on the front surface of the printed board. The LED 6 for the transparent display panel is provided on the printed board 5 in an opposite manner to the guide portion 33.
However, in the aforesaid configuration, it is required to provide the guide portion 33 at the transparent display panel 3 in order to illuminated the transparent display panel 3. To this end, since such a space shown by A is required, there arises a problem that the size of the display apparatus becomes large. Further, since light is guided to the display panel main body 32 via the guide portion 33, there arises a problem that the illumination efficiency is degraded.
Patent Document 1: JP-A-2004-69514